He's in MY house?
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: When Seto is told that Joey is stuck at his house because of a storm, he thinks that it'll be the perfect chance to tell the blonde how he feels. Question is, will the hot headed blonde accept? Companion piece to 'Stuck at the enemy's house' -Seto/Joey-


_In case you don't know this, this is the companion piece to 'Stuck at the enemy's house'. It doesn't matter which one of these you read first. Just so you know. :)_

**He's in MY house?!**

"Seto!"

I put my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the annoying voice that was trying to get me to wake up.

"Big brother!" my younger brother said in an annoyed tone. "It's almost 8! Shouldn't you be getting up and ready for school?!"

"I'm not going." I said in an exasperated tone. "I have a headache the size of Mars. I really don't need to make it worse by going to that hellhole."

I felt a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a temperature...but I guess it's okay for you to stay home. Do you want some painkillers?" Mokuba asked, concern in his voice.

I took the pillow off my head and smiled reassuringly. "Sure, that would be nice. Don't worry about me, okay?"

My younger brother smiled. "Yeah, okay. Knowing you, it'll go away faster then...before two this afternoon."

"You know, it probably will."

My butler walked in suddenly. "So I shall inform the school that Master Kaiba is out sick today?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yes, that's right."

With a quick bow, the butler left, phone in hand.

"Hey, big brother?" Mokuba asked me suddenly.

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily.

"You know...him...right?"

"Are you talking about the annoying dog again?"

"I know you don't think of him as that anymore, do you?"

My eyes widened, and I looked at my brother with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Mokuba blushed. "Well...last night...you were having some...strange...dreams..."

_Oh shit. I was talking out loud last night? How the hell am I going to explain THIS one?_ I went the shade of a million cherries, my eyes darting around nervously.

"Don't try to defend yourself either." Mokuba says, a sly smile coming onto his face. "Everyone in the mansion can back me up, I'm pretty sure."

"...All right. You caught me. So what? He hates my guts. I HIGHLY doubt that it'll ever happen."

My younger brother grinned. "Don't worry about little details like that. Who knows, he might get stuck here for some reason. That'll be the perfect chance, don't cha think?"

"Even if it was snowing ten thousand centimetres outside, he'd never be stuck here for more then a minute."

Mokuba sighed. "With an attitude like that, you'll never catch him. If he does end up stuck here or you two end up alone somehow, force yourself on him. Not that way, of course." he says quickly when a smirk comes onto my face.

"I know that, it's just funny to imagine FORCING myself onto that annoying pup..."

Very...vivid images came to my mind, but I gave myself a mental slap and shooed them away.

_Not the time to be thinking about that, Seto Kaiba._

My younger brother grinned again when I blushed. "While you're thinking about forcing yourself onto him, I have to get ready for school. See ya around two thirty."

With a quick wave, he left the room.

I sighed, laying back down on the bed and taking the painkillers that the butler had apparently brought in while Mokuba and I were having our...interesting conversation.

"Who would've thought that my thoughts would be occupied by HIM...jeez." I mutter, setting the glass of water back down on the night table. "But then again, I never thought that I'd find love in the strangest of people...the person I'm supposed to hate."

With another sigh, I quickly fall asleep, my mind being taken up by that annoying pup.

Joseph Wheeler.

Later in the afternoon...

"Hey, Seto!" a familiar voice says. "Get up!"

I groan, annoyed that someone pulled me out of the very nice dream I was having.

Apparently TALKING about forcing myself onto him wasn't good enough for my head, so I had to DREAM about it, as well. And it was just getting good, too...damn.

"What?" I ask, irritated and annoyed.

"It's three in the afternoon. And you've been asleep since 7:45 this morning. So I think you had enough sleep." my younger brother says, then notices my slightly red face. "Oh...you were dreaming about THAT...sorry to interrupt the nice dream you were having."

"Tch."

Mokuba grins when I get out of bed. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Uh huh." I say, not really caring about the time. At least my headache was gone. Sleep and very nice dreams do things to headaches, I suppose.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I'll get that." Mokuba says, running out of the room.

I just roll my eyes, changing out of my night clothes and into what I usually wear. White coat and all.

I hear some talking downstairs, and Mokuba seems happy that the guest is there. Maybe it was a friend of his or something...

After some more talking by him and the mystery person downstairs, a loud clap of thunder roars in the sky, causing me to look out the window in surprise.

Rain. A thunderstorm.

Whoever the hell was down there wasn't leaving for a while if it was THIS kind of weather outside.

"Wait right there. I'll get the maids to get you something." I hear Mokuba say, then I hear him running up the stairs.

I go out of my room, and just in time to see my younger brother grinning at me. "What's with the dumb grin on your face?"

"Someone you have been dreaming about for a while is downstairs." he says, a sly smile making it's way on his face. "I convinced him to stay. All you need to do is...you know."

"You've got to be kidding me." I reply, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not. If you don't believe me, go down and look for yourself."

I sigh, going down the stairs. "I swear to god, if this is some joke..."

When I reach the end of the stairs, I see him. Looking out the window with a peaceful yet annoyed look on his face. "But I guess with that prick," he says, causing me to look at him with surprise. "It's a love-hate relationship. We both love to hate each other."

I sigh again, then decide to speak. "You've got that right, mutt."

He jumps, obviously surprised, and turns, surprise on his face.

I just stare at him, and he gives me a confused look.

Then he decides to break the silence. "Don't worry. If you want me to get out, I'll gladly get out." he says, heading for the door.

"Who said anything about kicking you out?" I ask instantly, causing Joey to turn and stare at me, eyes wide with shock.

"What? What da hell happened to da guy who didn't give a damn about anyone, eh?" he asks sarcastically, a sneer coming onto his face.

I just made a 'tch' sound and glared at him. "If you go out there, you'll get sick. And they'll blame ME because I made you leave. I really don't need that from the geek squad." _And_ _I don't want you to get hurt or sick out there. _I add in my head silently.

He glared daggers. "Ah, so in the end, it all boils down to your image, doesn't it rich boy?" Joey asks, venom on every word. "I'll just say I left on my own. There. Problem solved."

He went for the door again, but I pulled on his arm and into my arms. "What would you say if I told you I didn't WAN T you to leave?"

"!!" he exclaims, and I can feel his eyes widening. "What da hell are ya doin?! Let go!"

"I'm not going to." I say in a tone even I don't recognize. "I finally caught you and I'm not letting go. So deal with it."

"What da hell is that supposed to mean, eh?! I thought you hated me?! So what's the big idea, rich boy?!"

_I never hated you. _I say in my head. _I was just too stupid to realize that I loved you. That's why, all right?_

Instead, I settle on saying, "Like you said earlier, it's a love-hate relationship with us. But you had it backwards. One hates to love and the other loves to hate. Get it?"

"You...wait...what?" Joey says, the confusion clear as a bell in his voice. "You...really...eh?"

I laugh. "You're still a dumb pup...but I guess that's what makes you so...you get my drift." _Makes you so loveable. _I finished in my head.

"Uh..yeah...but...why did you MAKE me hate you?" he asks, confused all over again.

_I don't know. I never loved anyone before, so hate was the only other option. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, so I made you hate me instead. Now I'm regretting it more then anything._ I reply in my head, but of course, to cowardly to say it, I decide on something else. "I really don't know, to be perfectly honest with you." I say, and he looks at me, his honey eyes showing confusion. "But I guess...it makes the victory all the sweeter when you tell someone."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Joey says, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"If you don't know what to say," I begin to say, and he looks at me, tilting his head in confusion. "Just kiss me. Kiss me and I'll explain it all."

His eyes widen for a minute, then a smirk makes it's way onto his face. "If that's what ya want, I guess I have no choice but to comply, eh? I'm already stuck here, so might as well make the stay interesting."

My own smirk makes it's way onto my face, then I lean down and claim his lips in a fierce kiss.

_At last._ I say in my head, knotting my fingers through the mess of blonde hair._ It happens at last._

When it was over, we stare into each others eyes for a minute, almost like we don't believe what just happened.

I smile slightly at him, holding him closer. "You know...I never thought kissing the enemy would turn out like THAT." _Even though you were never really my enemy at all._

Joey laughs. "I never thought I'd end up DOING that." he says, then a light seems to click on in his head as he looks at me. "Hey, you don't seem sick at all! Were you just skipping?!"

I look at him and smirk again. "Maybe I was. What are you going to do about it?" _Hmm...maybe he's smarter then I gave him credit for if he figured that much out._

"You...jerk!" he says, burying his face into my shoulder. "You KNEW that they would force me to bring you your homework, didn't you?!"

_THAT'S why he's here? _I wonder, then smirk slightly. "Actually, no I didn't. I just assumed that one of the geek squad would bring it over. Never thought it'd be you." I say, running my fingers through his blonde hair. "But don't get so heated up over it. Because of that, this happened."

_Even though homework was the LAST thing on my mind today..._

"I suppose." he says, going a slight shade of red. "But you're still a prick."

"And you're still a mutt." I counter, smirking. _MY mutt. _"But like they say, 'Opposites attract.' "

Joey tilts his head. "I guess so. But I never thought this would happen. Fate and life are very weird..."

"Fate is always weird, and life is just strange." I say, and he looks up at me. "But you have to admit, you never know what life is going to bring. And Fate...is just...something weird. Happens in mysterious ways and in mysterious places. So you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Mmm...you have a point dere."

I raise my eyebrows at his vocabulary. "We DEFINITELY have to work on your vocabulary..." _And other things._ My mind says, but I just shoo away the...not so nice thoughts that clouded up my mind suddenly.

"Shut up." Joey says smartly. "I can talk however da hell I wanna talk."

I sigh heavily. "Ah well...one thing I'll have to get used to, I suppose..."

Then I lean down and claim his lips again.

The next day, Domino High School

We were both at my locker while I was getting my books for the morning classes, while Joey was just leaning casually against the other lockers.

He looked into the schedule that was posted on my locker door. "Hey, we both have pe this morning!"

I turn my head to look at him, a smirk making it's way onto my face. "I noticed that." I grip his hand. "I wonder what we could do in the pe locker room..."

"Naughty Seto." Joey says teasingly, and we both laugh. "But a locker room would be interesting to check out...and it could be fun, too. So maybe one day."

"Maybe? I don't think it's a 'maybe'." I say, and he blushes.

"Yeah...we'll have some fun in there sometime...but right now, shouldn't we be going?" Joey asks, but takes another quick peek at my schedule. "You've got to be kidding. We have math together this morning too!"

"We do?" I wonder, then look at my schedule, then his. "Huh. You're right. That should be interesting..."

"Now, now..." he says, his face going even more red. "We don't want to scar everyone in this school for life. Do we...?"

"Depends on the mood."

"Hm." he says, standing up.

I also stand up and grip his hand, and together we go to meet his friends before classes start.

-----------------------------

"No way!"

" Is that Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba? HOLDING HANDS?"

"What? Where?"

Joey looks around at the shocked stares. "Is it really that surprising?" he asks, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

I laugh. "I guess to them it is. Don't they know by now that the most hated of enemies sometimes become the best of friends? Or more then that?" I stare at him then, remembering the dream I had when I was forcing myself onto him...maybe I could that in pe...

He blushes at the stare. "I don't know what you're thinking...but I DON'T want to know..."

"You don't want to know. You really don't." I say, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "But you'll find out one day." _Maybe sooner then you think._

"No...way." a voice that I almost recognize says. "Kaiba and Joey...holding hands?"

"You've got to be seeing th–oh my god, you're right."

Joey smirks at his friends, while I just stare at them, annoyed slightly. "Mornin guys! How's it hangin?!"

"Sometimes I just want to strangle you with that vocabulary of yours." I say, giving him a fake glare, but smiling. "But that would be...not very smart on my part, now would it?"

I lean over and bit his earlobe, and he starts laughing. "H-Hey! What're you doing?! That tickles!"

"Is Kaiba doing to him what I think he's doing...?"

"I...think so..."

When I finished with my little job on Joey's ear, I smirk at the geek squad. "Sorry to tell you this, but this dumb pup belongs to ME, now. So don't try to hit on him. Otherwise...you don't know what I'll do to you."

I give him a quick kiss on the lips and begin to leave.

After he talks with his friends for less then a minute, I hear running footsteps.

I turn and see my dumb pup running after me.

_Well, there you have it. The first part at the school is not in the first one; I just thought I'd add it in there because...actually, I really don't have a reason. I just thought it'd be kind of funny._

_I know that I make Seto out to be a pervert...forgive me for that. (hides)_

_I hope I made some puppyshipping fans happy with this story. :)_


End file.
